Ice Skating
by spellcrossed
Summary: Harry&Hermione. It's rather small, but very sweet and fluffy. :P


Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co belong to JK Rowling. None of the characters or places mentioned belong to me, only the plot.

The powder-white snow made a soft sound underneath Hermione's feet as she made her way slowly down to the lake, skates slung over her shoulder. Once she was standing in front of the lake, Hermione took a deep breath and sighed sweetly. She then sat down on the snow, and untied her shoes, pulling them off to soon be replaced by her skates. She quickly found herself standing, skates on her feet; as she made her way clumsily onto the lake, which had frozen in the cold, so it was fit for ice skating.

Hermione boldly set out onto the ice, skating to her heart's content and enjoying every second of it. Soon, her alert eyes seen another person heading towards the lake, towards her. Hermione squinted her eyes at the person, and before she could make out who it was, her feet slipped out of under her from where she hadn't been concentrating on the slippery ice beneath her. Down Hermione went, with a surprised scream, and she instantly slid right across the length of the lake into a big pile of snow.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, and she heard hurried footsteps coming up behind her, but she couldn't turn around to see; and even if she had, all she would've seen was snow. The snow had packed itself all around her, making movement impossible, and breathing limited. She heard the footsteps getting louder, and then she heard something clawing at the snow from behind her. A pair of desperate hands she thought.

The hands that had been clawing away at the snow had managed to get through, and had taken hold of Hermione's coat. Slowly, Hermione felt herself being dragged out of the snow, the hands let go of her coat, and then a pair of strong arms were literally hauling her out as fast as possible. In an instant, Hermione was able to see the sun again, and she let out a few coughs as she shook violently from the cold.

The strong arms that had pulled her out of the snow, wrapped around Hermione again, pulling her to the owner's solid chest. Hermione wondered who it was that was holding her, and looking up she found herself gazing into the penetrating green-eyed gaze that only Harry could ever achieve. Smiling, Hermione said "Thank you Harry." and he smiled back at her, and leaned his head down to give her a small kiss on her forehead. "You're okay now." he said to her. Hermione let out a small sigh, and leaned into Harry's chest, feeling his warmth overtake her cold, and she revelled in it; allowing Harry's sweet warmth to fill her up inside as well as outside.

Hermione looked up again at Harry, and he looked back down at her, a small smile on his face. Harry then leaned down, and he was nearly nose to nose with Hermione now, and about to claim her lips in a tender kiss. Before Harry could make even a slight move towards Hermione though, there were loud shouts as two figures came bounding out onto the snow; running straight for Harry and Hermione.

It was Ron and Ginny, having just finished their merry game of wizard chess in the commonroom, they had decided to join Harry and Hermione outside. "Hullo!" Ron called happily, nearly tripping as he hastily made his way down to his best friends. All Ginny could do was wave as she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her to try and keep up with Ron's long legs, but failing miserably. Hermione and Harry both moved away from each other, and smiled as Ron and Ginny came running. Sure enough, Ron tripped. He finished the rest of the way down to his friends by tumbling over the freshly fallen snow in a most ungraceful manner.

Ginny came up behind Ron's lanky figure in no time, and helped her older brother onto his feet, laughing as she did so; and Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing, even though their alone time together had been broken by the red heads in front of them. Ron, unabashed by his embarrassing fall, snatched Hermione up and headed off to the ice, dragging her along. "COME ON HARRY, GINNY YOU TOO!" Ron roared over his shoulder as he whisked himself and Hermione onto the ice, both of them laughing and Hermione squealing in an amused panic. Harry and Ginny both snickered from where they both now stood, and they both broke out into a run as they headed onto the lake to join Ron and Hermione.


End file.
